Um Amor de Maroto
by Lari Evans
Summary: Simplesmente vale a pena. Para rir, chorar, comentar. Leia o trailer que é um resumo melhor e sinta a mágica.
1. Trailer

**Um Amor de Maroto**

No mundo mágico...

- Um tal de Lorde das Trevas está formando um exercito para lutar contra o Ministério! – Exclamou o Profº Binns.

  
Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria... 

- Bem vindos bem vindos a mais um ano de magia na escola de Hogwarts...

  
No dormitório masculino da Grifinória 

- Como assim Pontas? – falo Rabicho ligeiramente surpreso.  
- Sua cabeça oca! Como você pode ser tão tapado? Está na cara! – falou Sirius.

- Não está, não – disse novamente Petter.

- Vê se tenta entender, o_ Veado_ aqui...

_- C-E-R-V-O_ – gritou Pontas...

- Ok que seja, o cervo aqui está apaixonado e está sem idéias para conquistar _a sua "ruivinha"_ – falou Sirius bem devagar fazendo rabicho parecer um retardado.

-É isso mesmo Rabicho e o que eu faço marotos? – perguntou Pontas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você precisa de uma ajuda especial – falou Aluado.  
-Que tipo de ajuda? A ultima vez o plano de vocês foi um fracasso! – lembrou James horrorizado.  
- Foi mesmo né?Você foi para a Ala Hospitalar desacordado de i saias/i – satirizou Rabicho.  
- Nem lembre! – disse Pontas com um tom de irritação e divertimento na sua voz – A minha Lily é bem poderosa quando fica brava!  
- Mas este vai dar certo! – disse Sirius.

- E porque? – indagou Aluado.

- Por o cachorrão aqui é que está organizando!Podem aplaudir! – falou Almofadinhas subindo na cama e pegando a varinha como uma espécie de prêmio.  
- Não quero nem ver! – falou Pontas.  
- Isso não vai dar certo! – falou Aluado.  
- Está na hora da janta! – falou Petter.

  
No dormitório feminino da Grifinória

- Lily o Potter não desiste mesmo? – perguntou Gabrielle que estava fazendo uma trança em seus cabelos.

- Não fale nesse nome! – avisou Lily.  
- Mas Lily ele gosta de você! – exclamou Suzanne que entrara na conversa agora.

- Isso é muito injusto, se ele gosta de mim é problema dele! Eu não gosto dele e não vou ser obrigada a falar com ele!É maldade – disse Lily que começou a ficar irritada, alias começou a ficar mais irritada do que o normal.  
- Ok paramos Lily...- disse Gabi para evitar o AHPEM (Ataque Histérico Perigoso e Mortal) da Lily.  
- Bom mesmo, agora vamos estudar! – disse Lily puxando um grosso e pesado livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
- Ah não – contrariou Suzanne.  
- Ah sim!Vocês precisam estudar para passar! – disse ela em um tom autoritário.  
- Eu não quis dizer "ah não" e sim "ah não" entende? – disse Suzanne pensando em algo para se livrar do estudo.  
- Não! – disse Lily.  
- É que eu lembrei que o Potter ia pregar uma peça hoje no Snape perto das Masmorras e eu pensei que você estaria lá para poder dar uma detenção em flagrante. – disse muito astutamente Su.

- É mesmo? – disse Lily contraindo uma cor vermelha de raiva no seu rosto, ficando da cor dos seus cabelos.  
- É sim! – Concordou Gabi.  
- Bem depois nós estudamos, eu tenho trabalho a fazer! – E ela ajeitou a insígnia de Monitora – Chefe no peito e saiu em disparada para as masmorras.  
- Eu vou te dar uma caixa de sapos de chocolate por esta idéia! – falou Gabi.  
- Uma tarde inteira sem estudar! – e falando isso foi tomar um banho.

  
Confusões 

- Eu te amo Lily, você é tudo para mim, desde quando eu te vi pela a primeira vez eu morri de amores, você é a garota mais especial para mim...eu faria tudo por você! – falou James ajoelhado na porta trancada de uma sala de aula. – Lily?  
De repente James começou a ouvir um riso muito escândalo vindo da sala.  
- Lily? – repetiu ele inseguro.  
E a porta se abre.  
- Eu também te amo meu veadinho predileto – ironizou Sirius que abriu a porta.  
- Seu cachorro desgraçado onde está a Lily? – disse James.  
- E eu vou saber!E por falar em saber...eu não sabia deste teu lado tão... i romântico/i – falou Sirius que teve que sentar no chão de tanto rir.

- Remo? – disse Lily escandalizada!  
- Lily? – disse Remo agora com uma expressão confusa e preocupada.  
- Você que me mandou o bilhete? – disse Lily.  
- Sim!Quero dizer não! – ele disse encabulado.  
- Hã? – uma Lily confusa falou!  
- Não era para você! Era para a Gabrielle!Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter _confiado no Jimmy_– disse batendo a mão na testa.

-Em quem? – disse Lily ainda muito confusa.

- Na minha coruja! Ela trocou os bilhetes!O que eu escrevi era para a Gabi!Pêra aí...N-Ã-O! – E ele saiu correndo.

- Espera Remo, o que aconteceu? – disse ela quase sem ar, pois havia corrido para acompanhar ele.

-Se o meu bilhete veio para você...- ele parou um pouco para pensar -...Olha eu enviei quatro recados pelo Jimmy, um para a Gabi, um do James para você, um do Sirius para a Suzanne e...para quem foi mesmo?Ahh para a Professora Minerva para falar do horário da reunião de monitores!Ahh não!Se os bilhetes foram trocados...A Professora pode ter pegado um bilhete e achar que era para ela! – e ele começou a correr novamente.

- SIRIUS BLACK VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU UMA GATA SAFADINHA? – Explodiu a Professora Minerva.  
- Eu... – disse ele totalmente perplexo.  
- E VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO DE VONTADE DE ME DAR... – e ela conferiu a carta novamente – UM BEIJO ANIMAL QUE EU JAMAIS D-E-I? – Falou ela com uma expressão assassina e maníaca no rosto.

  
Diversão 

Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Nem pensar – retrucou Lily.  
- Vamos sim! – disse Gabi.  
- Nós estamos presos aqui mesmo! – Falou James com um sorriso maroto!  
- Sem comida! – choramingou Petter!  
- Cala a boca – disse James.  
- Mas... – começou Lily.  
- Sem mais nem menos – falou Su.

  
Detenções 

- Detenção Potter! – falou Lily.

- Detenção Potter!– falou o Professor.

-Detenção Potter!– falou o zelador.

-Detenção Potter! – falou o Diretor.

- Detenção Potter! – falou Lily de novo.

- _Detenção Evans_ – falou a Professora.

-_ Detenção Evans? _– repetiram atordoados todos que estavam presentes.

  
Amor 

- Mas eu te amo! – exclamou James  
- Não ama – rebateu Lily  
- Amo  
- Não ama  
- Amo  
- Não ama  
- PAREM!Ela ama e ele não ama!E ponto final – disse Rabicho.  
- Não, ele ama e ela é que não ama – disse Suzanne.  
-Mas, se ele ama e ela...- começou Remo.  
- Chega eu estou confuso! – Disse Sirius

  
Festivais 

- E o que vai ter neste festival? – indagou Remo.  
- Comida – falou...nem preciso dizer quem né?  
- Mulher bonita sozinha! – disse Sirius  
- Lily!– exclamou James.  
- E o Clube dos Duelos! – Sirius falou dando uma piscadela para o espelho.  
- Que nós vamos acabar com os Sonserinos nojentos! – falou com grande entusiasmo Rabicho.  
- Nós_ VIRGULA ,_ você não vai duelar, você nem sabe duelar! -contrapôs Remo.  
- Mas ele pode cuidar da comida das sonserinos - disse James marotamente.  
- Apoiado – falaram todos!

- Hum vai ser legal o festival né? – falou Gabi

- Com o Potter? – ironizou Lily.  
- E com resto da escola – falou Su.  
- E eu estou tendo umas idéias... – falou pensativa Lily.  
- E nós podemos saber o que é? – disse Gabi.  
- Não!_ Ainda... _– completou Lily.  
-Mas o que envolve? – disse Gabi

- Hum...Um festival, um bolo de chocolate, um show de talentos...deixa-me pensar...uma saia rosa e muito, mais muito gel! – disse Lily

Comédia?  
Confusão?  
Romance?  
Detenção?  
Um festival pra lá de divertido?  
Uma detenção pra lá de inesquecível?  
Um consultor amoroso pra lá de maluco?  
Um plano que saiu pela culatra?  
_Uma fic simplesmente incrível_

_Comida?Alguém viu a comida? – falou Peter. _

**By: Lari Evans.

* * *

**N/A - Bem eu espero que vocês gostem...

1 - Por favor apesar de tudo : DEIXEM REVIEWS  
2 - A descrição dos personagens já está a caminho  
3 - Leiam a minha outra história : Harry Potter e o Novo Lord das Trevas  
4 - Comentem mesmo, ok?  
5 - É um prazer escrever para vocês  
6 - Beijos  
7 - By: Lari Evans


	2. Descrição

**Descrição dos Personagens...**

Mais uma tarde de aula de estudos dos trouxas, a classe estava dormindo - Alias Estudo dos Trouxas concorria com História da Magia para ver em qual mais alunos roncavam! O Profº Binns tinha a vantagem de dois alunos! - até o Professor Chapen anunciar a nova tarefa:

- Vocês vão ter que fazer uma descrição de cada colega da sua respectiva casa do seu ano, vocês devem entregar hoje no final da aula.A lista deve conter qualidades, defeitos e características físicas, e vocês também devem se auto-avaliar. _É um jeito de nós mantermos maiores vínculos no começo deste 7º ano aqui em Hogwarts_. – e deu um risinho curto, puxou os longos bigodes os enrolando na ponta, e foi até a sua escrivaninha. Quando ele sentou na cadeira pedaços da sua "gordurinha" sobraram para os lados. Pôs os seus óculos que deixavam os seus olhos meio amarelados mais ... amarelados e começou a corrigir os exercícios.

**Ponto de vista de Lily Evans**

Ahh eu não acredito que saco!Ótima maneira de começar o ano!Tendo que descrever o imbecil do Potter!Deixa-me ver...Hum vou começar pelo...Remo...- e ela começou a escrever no seu pergaminho:

Remo Lupin – cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis, magro e alto.

Qualidades – Responsável, educado, gentil, inteligente.

Defeitos – Anda com os marotos.

Merlin! Quem merece isso? Certamente o Potter merece... Bem espero que tenha tinta suficiente para escrever todos os defeitos dele!

**Ponto de vista de Remo Lupin**

Eu não sei porque eu faço essa matéria, eu sei que é bom e etcs, mas ficar descrevendo os outros? Ok. Todas as matérias são boas! É sempre vai ter alguma utilidade! Mas quem eu descrevo antes? Hum...eu acho que vou descrever a Gabrielle, eu gosto dela, mas... bem _nunca ninguém vai gostar de mim_. E suspirando foi escrever no seu pergaminho:

Gabrielle Ferraz – Loira, olhos castanhos, altura normal, magra.

Qualidades – Bonita, sincera, bondosa, simpática, generosa, inteligente, amiga...

Defeitos – Orgulhosa.

**Ponto de vista de Gabrielle Ferraz.**

Porque será que o Remo tanto olha para mim? Eu hein!Ahh ninguém merece o Professor Chapen, eu nem sei quem descrever!Hum eu acho que vou começar pelo Sirius...Ele foi tão legal comigo ontem durante o banquete de seleção, dizem que ele tem uma fama de galinha, mas não dá pra não se encantar por ele! Como a minha varinha se nunca ninguém sentiu alguma atração por ele!

Sirius Black – cabelos pretos que caem perfeitamente em seu rosto de pele clara, olho castanho claros, alto, atlético.

Qualidades – Bonito e inteligente.

Defeito – Galinha  
Ponto de vista de Sirius Black.

**Ponto de vista de Sirius Black**

Gárgulas Galopantes! O professor obviamente não sabe que não vai ter papel suficiente para me descrever! Lindo, inteligente, maroto... Mas quem eu começo a descrever? O Pontas? Ah tá que eu vou descrever um veadinho logo de cara... Acho que vou descrever a Suzanne, melhor maneira de começar o dia!

Suzanne Howler – morena, olhos verdes, baixinha, magra, e tem um corpaço.

Qualidades – beija bem.

Defeitos – baixa demais para mim.

Perfeito Almofadinhas! Agora eu vou terminar logo isso, afinal depois é o almoço e eu quero fazer alguma coisa interessante, _se bem que vocês me entendem... _

**Ponto de vista de Suzanne Howler**

Eu tenho que parar de pensar no Sirius! Como eu vou fazer a tarefa? Se eu levar mais uma bomba em Estudo dos Trouxas a minha mãe me mata, se eu estiver viva até lá, pois provavelmente o meu pai já _terá me decapitado_! Bem vou descrever o Sirius! Não! Não! Não! Não posso ficar pensando nele, e além do mais o que o Professor vai dizer quando me vir suspirando pro pergaminho? Vou começar pelo James Potter

James Potter – moreno de cabelos muito bagunçados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, alto, atlético.

Qualidades – bom apanhador, determinado, bonito, inteligente, engraçado.

Defeitos – Galinha, orgulhoso.

**Ponto de vista de James Potter**

Descrever os outros? Merlin! Isso será perfeito, assim pelo menos a minha Lily vai ter que pensar em mim um pouquinho! Se bem que eu não sinto a mímina vontade de ver _todos os adjetivos_ que ela pôs pra mim.  
Aliás hoje eu vou convida - la pra sair! Ok... Vocês devem estar se perguntando: _'Porque? Se ela sempre diz não?'_. Eu respondo meus amigos: _A esperança é a última que morre!._  
Bem vamos lá:

Lily Evans _Potter_ (brincadeira Professor, mas se bem que mesma fala isso: É Evans Potter, pra que discutir daí né?) – ruivinha, olhos verdes que são os mais perfeitos que eu já vi, altura normal, corpo muito perfeito, magra, resumindo: ideal para mim!

Qualidades – linda, inteligente, meiga, legal, divertida, generosa, caridosa, bondosa, amiga, amável, educada, gentil, simpática, esperta, perfeita, engraçada... N/A - E assim ocupou os próximos 20cm. 

Defeitos – defende o Seboso, e não gosta de mim, ainda. 

Perfeito. Álias perfeita! Agora é só torcer pro Professor gostar tanto e ir mostrar pra ela!

**Ponto de vista de Petter Pettigrew**

Se descrever? Descrever os outros? Merlin! Eu ainda não sei como eu aprendi a fazer o 'lumus'! Ao invés desse monte de bosta de trasgo que é essa aula a gente poderia ter o horário de almoço aumentado! Ou melhor : TER AULA DE CULINÁRIA! Quer dizer alguém já pensou nisso? Só se importam com a mágica e blá blá blá, mas e a comida? Vou sugerir uma aula de culinária! Muito mais útil! Mas quem descrever?

5 minutos depois...

Humm...Humm...Acho que vai ser comigo mesmo!

Petter Pettigrew – baixinho, cabelos castanhos, olhos negros, um pouco fora da forma (eu juro que tento fazer uma dieta!)

Qualidades – ..., ..., ..., Entendo de comida..., ..., ..., E faço muito bem o 'lumus' !

Defeitos – Acho que o Sr. vai cansar de ler... Eu sou meio atrapalhado, burro e guloso, mas ainda bem que existem os Marotos se não eu estaria perdido. (O Sirius diz que eu já sou perdido, mas vamos desconsiderar, né?)

Trimmmmm

O sinal tocou e todos levaram os papéis e saíram rapidamente da sala. Rabicho foi o mais rápido, não por empenho, o almoço era depois do sinal. E esse almoço prometia.

* * *

N/A - Bom? Bem não sei...

1 - Pelo amor de Merlin: DEIXEM REVIEWS !!!  
2 - O capítulo 1 vem em breve!  
3 - Espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
4 - Não esqueçam de comentar, ok?  
5 - Um prazer escrever pra vocês!  
6 - Obrigado aos reviews! Vocês não têm idéia o quanto eu fiquei feliz!  
7 - Agora eu vou indo  
8 - Beijos  
9 - da  
10 - Lari Evans

Ps: REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	3. Quatro olhos X Sr Gel

**Um amor de maroto**

_"Nada é permanente a não ser a mudança"  
_  


O dia de aula de Hogwarts estava com o céu bem claro sem nenhuma nuvem. Os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória estavam saindo da aula de Estudos dos Trouxas para o almoço. Todos estavam exaustos e cochichando algo que lembrava: "não suporto mais esse professor, esses trabalhos malucos! Pra que vão servir?". O Professor Chapen claramente não era o favorito dos alunos.

No meio da multidão um grupinho se destacava parado em frente à sala. Um grupinho que se auto denominava "Os Marotos"

- Vamos logo ir comer

Choramingou Peter Pettigrew, um garoto rechonchudo com cara de rato, fazendo seus amigos, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin revirarem os olhos.

- Rabicho será que você só pensa nisto? – perguntou Remo estupefato – Há quanto tempo você está sem comer? Umas quatro horas?  
- Na verdade meia hora. Eu comi um sapo de chocolate no meio da aula. – sorriu amarelo.  
- Gárgulas Falantes! O que a gente fez pra te agüentar? – exclamou Sirius divertido.  
- Estar com uma cabine cheia de comida no trem no 1º ano! – relembrou James. 

Sirius sorriu, maroto.

- Aposto que ele foi atraído até a nossa cabine pelo cheiro da comida!  
- Deve ter sid... – começou Remo  
- Será que vocês não se importam de sair da frente?

Interrompeu a voz de uma irritada Lily Evans, que batia os pés no chão num sinal de desagrado.

- Vocês estão trancando a passagem para sair da sala, e você Pettigrew não _é nenhuma vara fina_! Se bem que você me entende! – falou ela empurrando Petter e Sirius com nojo, e erguendo o nariz à medida que passava por eles.  
- Calma Evans! Pra que tanta irritação? – riu Sirius - O Pontitas mal falou com você ainda! – bateu amigavelmente nas costas do maroto

- Desculpa Lily. – falou Remo

Ele cedeu-lhe a passagem e quando as amigas de Lily passaram por ele, o maroto ficou repentinamente vermelho, enquanto se empertigava todo, deixando para trás seu costumeiro andar curvado

- Não foi nada Remo. – falou Lily olhando simpática para ele e passando pelos outros marotos sem encara-los.  
_- Lily_, não está esquecendo de falar com ninguém? – perguntou James dando uma entonação mais forte _em "Lily". _

Ele gostava disso. Ele gostava de provocá-la. Havia algo errado nisso? Ela era tão bonita quando brava. E não estava provado que os opostos _se atraem?_

Lily parou no mesmo instante. Girou os calcanhares e foi andando devagar, mas decidida até James. Ela gostava disso também. Humilha-lo, era bom _para ele baixar a bola_. E além do mais _ele que sempre provocava ela._

Contou até três mentalmente e falou a mesma frase que normalmente iniciava as conversas – entendam como "discussões" – deles: 

- É Evans, Potter, mas eu já deveria estar acostumada, você não é capaz de guardar sobrenomes. – riu, desdenhosa - É muita informação junta né?

James abriu a boca de indignação: burro ele não era.

– E eu esqueci de dizer pra você mandar um beijo pra Lula Gigante por mim! Ela certamente merece mais a minha atenção do que você, Potter! 

E saiu dessa vez andando rápido para alcançar as suas amigas. O corte fora acompanhado de piadinhas dos amigos de James – leia – se Sirius que começou a rir e falar: "Pontitas a Lula Gigante é concorrência desleal! Você nunca vai ganhar dela!" – que o incomodaram pelos próximos minutos. Rabicho que estava quieto até então, protestou, visivelmente irritado:

- Eu pensei que a _gente ia comer! _– falou batendo os pés de ansiedade

**No Salão Principal**

- Lily, que aula vem depois do almoço mesmo?

Perguntou Suzanne, uma das amigas de Lily, enquanto se servia de um pedaço de frango

- A gente tem dois tempos livres, Su. – respondeu Lily de imediato.

Quem melhor do que ela pra decorar o horário das aulas? Começou a comer o seu macarrão. 

- Que bom! Tempo livre de novo! Eu amo o sétimo amo! – falou Gabi quase derrubando o seu suco de abóbora com tanta emoção.  
- Issonoaéveraddeesrapeamaisumpoco. – falou Lily com a boca cheia.  
- O que? – perguntaram Suzanne e Gabrielle juntas, pensando a mesma coisa: "não entendi nada!"

- "Isso não é verdade e esperem mais um pouco" - traduziu Remo entrando na conversa, e se sentando ao lado delas.  
- Como é que você sabe? – se surpreendeu Lily, depois de ter engolido o resto do macarrão.  
- São sete anos convivendo com o Peter. – e todos riram.  
- Cadê os seus amigos? – perguntou Gabi olhando diretamente para os olhos dele, fazendo-o corar.

Remo desviou o olhar imediatamente e falou a frase olhando para a torta de morango na sua frente, como se a sua vida dependesse disto. 

- Ahh...O Almofadinhas, digo, Sirius – corrigiu-se o maroto - estava voltando para pegar uma agenda que ele esqueceu na aula de Estudos dos Trouxas, o James falou que tinha que fazer alguma surpresa para você – quando ele falou isso a Lily exclamou um bem alto "Oh Merlin" – E o Peter...  
- E o Peter? – ajudou Suzanne.  
- Que estranho – falou ele coçando a cabeça e franzindo a testa – A gente se separou para vir para cá e eu não o vi. Isso é preocupante, normalmente ele já estaria aqui repetindo o segundo prato.  
- Às vezes ele foi direto para a cozinha! – Lily fez pouco caso  
- Mas eu não sei o porque, eu não estou com um bom pressentimento – falou Remo olhando para os lados procurando Petter, ou em uma tentativa desesperada de evitar novamente olhar nos olhos de Gabrielle.  
- Tendo pressentimentos? – falou Gabi divertida encarando – o, mesmo que ele continuasse a olhar para os lados, para a torta de morango, para o teto. – O Profº Figeb que se cuide!Daqui a pouco você vai substituir ele em adivinhação! 

Tinha passado aproximadamente dez minutos desde aquela conversa, eles já estavam agora em outro assunto: A ascensão de um tal de Lord das Trevas, quando a porta do salão Principal foi escancarada. 

Lucius Malfoy vem na frente com o feitiço da perna presa, andando dando pulinho e mexendo os braços como se tentasse voar;

Atrás Snape só de cuecas com uma expressão de profunda raiva – leia – se: "eu vou cometer um assassinato hoje";

Crabbe e Goyle sendo levitados "cuidadosamente" pelos ares do salão. 

A raiva dos quatro jovens estava clara, mas estava mais claro ainda quem estava por trás daquela "pequena distração de almoço": James e Sirius que se divertiam em fazer Crabbe e Goyle quase caírem depois de um mergulho de 3 metros. 

Logo atrás de todos eles, entrou um garoto tremendo feito doido e com o rosto cheio de furúnculos, ficando quase impossível identifica-lo, a não ser pelo fato dele carregar uma grande rosquinha confeitada na mão: Peter Pettigrew.

O grande salão logo se dividiu, entre os alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa para acompanhar a cena rindo – A sonserina não era tão popular – E a própria ficou sem ação, não sabendo se deveria interferir ou não. 

Sirius jogou o ultimo feitiço em Crabbe que rodopiou três vezes no ar e caiu em cima de um prato de gelatina na mesa da Sonserina, espalhando a "gosma" para todos os que estavam por perto. O salão principal explodiu em risos. 

- E aprendam a nunca mais brincar com um maroto. Imagina pegar o Rabicho sozinho e enfeitiça-lo? Vocês são patéticos! – falou James com uma cara de quem não estava brincando.  
- Seu...Seu...Seu traidor de sangue desgraçado! Grifinório imbecil! – falou Malfoy tentando jogar um contra feitiço nas suas pernas que estavam presas.  
- Grifinório imbecil? Pelo a minha casa é mais descente que a sua: covardes, fracos e burros! – disse Sirius com um olhar de puro asco.  
- É! E Almofadinhas... Não se esqueça _dos cabelos_! – sorriu James, malicioso  
- Ah sim! Essa é a casa dos cabelos que _deveriam ser censurados para_ _o bem da comunidade bruxa! –_ falou ele apontando para o cabelo do Snape, que tentava conjurar as suas vestes de novo.  
- Seu idiota, você está brincando com quem não deve – rosnou Snape, pegando a toalha da mesa do salão principal e se enrola em um pedaço dela – tipo toalha de banho – para ficar vestido ao menos.  
O salão riu de novo com aquilo.

- O que vai fazer? _Mandar o seu cabelo seboso me jogar um feitiço? Ou pedir ajuda para os cabelos dos seus amiguinhos? O cabelo do Sr. Gel e a sua namoradinha de cabelo cor de gema de ovo também podem te ajudar.–_ disse James tirando risos de todo o Salão Principal, menos dos alunos da Sonserina, é claro.  
- VOCÊ FALOU QUE EU TENHO CABELO DE QUE POTTER? – Explodiu Narcisa que estava se levantando na mesa da Sonserina, um pouco suja de gelatina.

Incrivelmente todos acompanhavam a cena sem fazer nada, nem mesmo a Lily se manifestou.

- Cor de gema de ovo! Você está surda Black? – provocou James.  
- LUCIUS! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – escandalizou Narcisa olhando discretamente para os seus cabelos.  
- É Lucio deixe de _ser um frouxo_ – ironizou Sirius.  
- É o que eu vou fazer! – e ele que agora já estava livre do feitiço da perna presa e pegou a sua varinha e fez um floreio muito complicado mirando-o em sua namorada e depois em Snape.

Novamente ele fez mais um movimento complicado e mirou em James Potter, de sua varinha saiu uma faísca dourada com fragmentos de verde e atingiu imediatamente o alvo, formando uma grande nuvem de poeira ao redor dele. 

Quando a nuvem abaixou, Potter estava caído no chão com o cabelo cor realmente de gema de ovo e extremamente oleoso na altura do ombro.

Todos riram, até mesmo Sirius, mas logo parou com o olhar assassino que James lançou-o.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA GEL! – e James se jogou em cima do Gel, quero dizer Lucius, e este retribui com um belo soco.  
- PAREM! – Gritou desesperada a Professora Minerva que havia chegado no local com os outros professores.

Os seus lábios tremiam de fúria. Será que não era possível um pouco de paz na escola? Potter, Malfoy, todos os alunos a incomodavam! Mas hoje eles iam receber – a

– detenção por fazerem bagunça no Grande Salão. 

- Ora minha cara Minerva deixe de ser antiquada, vamos ver quem ganha a luta de trouxas, é bom incentivar os esportes também! – falou Slughorn que parecia estar adorando tudo isso.  
- ANTIQUADA? INCENTIVAR OS ESPORTES? O QUE COLOCARAM NA SUA ÁGUA DE GILLY HOJE? –disse com a sua raiva aumentando significativamente, se alguém estivesse prestando atenção nela provavelmente já teria fugido faz tempo. – E PAREM A-G-O-R-A! 

Mas já era tarde demais, a situação havia fugido completamente do controle. James estava quase "matando" Malfoy de tanto bater, Sirius – que não ia perder a oportunidade de causar confusão - estava em uma luta com Crabbe e Goyle, Snape jogando feitiços a torto e direito – enrolado ainda na toalha da mesa - Peter tremendo debaixo da mesa. 

Tudo isso parecia ter contagiado os estudantes e agora todos travavam lutas entre si. Quando uma alma teve a brilhante idéia – e essas idéias que surgem do nada são perigosas - de gritar "GUERRA DE COMIDA". 

Lily que estava se esgueirando para sair do Salão Principal – afinal Minerva não podia nem sonhar que ela estava ali e deixara a confusão começar sem fazer nada! Porque no final das contas ela era monitora! - foi atingida por macarrões. Ela então pegou a primeira garrafa de suco de abóbora que viu pela frente e jogou. Esquecendo – se completamente da idéia de sair dali. O Salão estava... por falta de palavra melhor: em guerra. 

O Professor Slughorn que estava achando tudo muito engraçado parou imediatamente quando uma pessoa, não identificada, jogou molho no seu terno risca de Giz. 

- PAREM! VOCÊS SABEM O QUANTO CUSTA ISTO? – Começou a berrar enquanto tentava ajudar a Professora Minerva a acabar com a confusão. 

Os monitores tentavam controlar os alunos, mas alguns tinham feito feitiços de reposição e de levitação nas comidas que agora estavam a voar pelo teto.  
Peter agora havia saído debaixo da mesa e estava correndo e gritando:

- NÃO!A COMIDA NÃO! PAREM! ALGUÉM SALVE A COMIDA!

Ele impediu uns alunos do primeiro ano de atirar um bolo no meio da confusão e se agarrou a todos os bolos e tortas que via pela frente.

Coitado dos sonserinos, pois a Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam atirando "fogo" contra eles, que estavam todos lambuzados com a comida. Está altura a Professora havia controlado metade do salão, não me perguntem como. 

Umas das poucas duplas que insistiam em continuar eram a de James e Lucius.

- GEL...VOCÊ AINDA VAI ME PAGAR. – O cabelo de James já voltara ao normal, era lógico que era um feitiço instantâneo.  
- QUE MEDO. – Ironizou ele, batendo em alguém. – QUE DI...  
- Ai! – falou Lily que caiu no chão com o encontrão de Lucius.  
- AH É VOCÊ SANGUE RUIM! – Falou ele limpando as vestes.  
- Malfoy seu... – começou Lily com a voz baixa e calma.  
- RETIRE O QUE DISSE! SE NÃO... – Falou James cerrando os dentes.  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME AMEAÇANDO? – berrou Malfoy.  
- Interprete como quiser. – retrucou. 

Agora só faltava James e Lucius e Sirius e Crabbe para a confusão terminar.  
Lucius de repente encheu os seus olhos com satisfação, pegou a sua varinha virou em Lily e disse com a boca cheia de prazer: 

- SECTUSEMPRA!

James perdeu o sorriso do rosto. Lily fora quase atingida. Mas que merda Lucius pensava que era pra fazer isso? Gárgulas Galopantes! Se ele queria duelar com James tudo bem, mas jogar um feitiço em Lily foi sujeira.

Ele mal pensou sacou a sua varinha e por um instante pensou em jogar um Crucio, mas mudou de decisão quando estava no meio do aceno de varinha:

- LEVICORPUS. – disse com todo o ódio que pode. (**N/b:** Levicorpus é não verba-al!!)

Neste exato momento o diretor tinha entrado no salão principal, provavelmente chamado pela Minerva que já estava de cabelos em pé e com a expressão mais maníaca no rosto.

E também neste exato momento aconteceu uma coisa totalmente inimaginável. O feitiço de James deixou Gel, quero dizer Malfoy de ponta cabeça – assim como é esperado do feitiço – mas o problema é que não foi só Malfoy que ficou de ponta cabeça: foi o salão inteiro! Todos estavam pelos ares, menos ele e Lily.

A cena não era reconfortante, nem bonita. A professora Minerva de ponta cabeça não era o que se podia chamar de "visão do paraíso", e o diretor de ponta cabeça não podia se dizer que a próxima frase dele seria "nossa James você não está ferrado", talvez o mais engraçado tivesse sido as meninas segurando as suas saias e gritando, se não fosse Rabicho de ponta cabeça segurando dois pedaços de bolo e gritando por proteção a comida.

O diretor pareceu que estava se divertindo por um segundo. Pêra eu disse isso? Claro que ele não estava se divertindo, logo – ele esperou um pouco – e desfez o feitiço, como uma expressão de ...Bem ele estava inexpressivo.

Todos caíram no chão, uma queda de um metro mais ou menos – o pessoal da sonserina não se machucou para a tristeza geral – mas ninguém estava com uma cara de "nossa como eu amo o Potter" · 

Lily estava parada ao lado de James, digo Potter completamente surpresa com o poder dele. Não eu não disse isso! Lógico que ela nunca estaria surpresa com algo no Potter, ela estava surpresa com ela mesma que não tinha feito nada para controlar a situação.

Mas como tudo no mundo tem solução aquilo também teria, ajeitou a insígnia de monitora e falou em alto, claro e bom tom para ser notada pela professora Minerva que estava se levantando com o chapéu enviesado na cabeça. - DETENÇÃO POTTER – disse ela sorrindo obviamente feliz por ter cumprido o seu papel. 

- DETENÇÃO POTTER - falou o Professor Slughorn em seguido enquanto abrumava o terno manchado de molho.

Ele tinha que participar dos eventos da escola. Incluindo uma detenção coletiva 

- DETENÇÃO POTTER – falou o zelador.

Quer dizer alguém se importa com o que o zelador disse? Mas deixa ele pensar que é importante na escola.

- DETANÇÃO POTTER – berrou a Professora Minerva já de pé e andando rápido em direção a ele.

Sinceramente não sei como ele ainda estava lá depois da cara que ela fez, não era muito animada. Talvez tivesse chegado até ele e o matado se não fosse o diretor fazer um sinal com a mão e falar:

- DETENÇÃO POTTER – falou o Diretor com a mesma voz de sempre.

Ele não estava bravo tampouco feliz, parecia que estava esperando algo.

- DETENÇÃO POTTER - falou Lily de novo querendo fazer média, não que ela não tivesse uma boa reputação já, mas o Potter definitivamente merecia uma detenção.

_- Detenção Evans!_ – Falou a Professora Esmé Sotrin de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

A sua expressão era de profunda satisfação como se tivesse descoberto a cura para o câncer. Os seus olhos pretos se concentraram em Lily.

- Detenção Evans? - repetiram atordoados todos que estavam presentes, em uma espécie de coro não combinado.

O Potter levar uma, duas ou dez detenções era já rotina, mas a Lily? A professora devia ter bebido algo. Era Lily Evans! Não uma transgressora de regras em potencial destrutivo!

N/A – Oiii galerinha!

_"Nada é permanente a não ser a mudança"  
_

Eu queria acabar e começar com essa frase pra esclarecer uma coisa: nessa história assim como na vida pode ser que nem sempre você seja sempre o melhor ou seja nem sempre a mesma pessoa; as mudanças ocorrem, cedo ou tarde, para o bem ou não; tudo depende do ponto de vista. Aqui as mudanças serão permanentes.  
Bem recado dado, agora só falta os:

1 – Obrigada aos reviews, mas deixem mais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
2 – Capítulo 2 em breve!  
3 – Agradecimentos não caberiam aqui para a minha MELHOR BETA DO MUNDO: Hay Malfoy  
4 – É um prazer escrever para vocês  
5 – Um beijo no coração da Lari Evans  
6 – E um feliz ano novo e que todos vocês sejam abençoados! 

**N/b:** Bom miga! Amei o cap né? COMO SEMPRE! Ficou muito divertido e eu ri um monte só de imaginar todo mundo de ponta-cabeça!! Se bem que eu não iria gostar se _eu_ tivesse ficado assim, mas... Isso a gente deixa em off :S

Galerinha! Respondam pra mim: Não merece uma Reviewzinha que seja? Merece, né?! Então, por isso...

**Reviews Já!!! XD**

bjO

Hay Malfoy


End file.
